princeofpersiafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Визирь
"Vizier" redirects here. Were you looking for "Nizam" (Sands of Time Film)? Визирь был предателем и властолюбивым советником Махарджи Индии. Он антагонист Принц Персии: Пески времени и Два трона Биография Путешествие к Острову Времени Визирь был главным советником Махараджи, сошёл с ума от чахотки. В поисках лекарства от своей болезни,Визирь нашёл информацию об Острове Времени, где предположительно хранился секрет к бессмертию. Визирь убедил своего господина отправится туда, и они нашли кинжал времени, а так же Песочные часы, содержащие Пески Времени. Визирь так же нашёл посох, который дал ему большой магический потенциал. Любовь Визиря В какой-то момент, Визирь влюбился в Синдру, сестру Саурвы. Он так увлёкся ею, что заставил Саурву украсть Шкатулку тысячи оков, по неизвестным тогда причинам. Он угрожал убить жену Саурвы если ему не удастся сделать этого. Когда Саурва вернулся со шкатулкой, после убийства многих Индийских солдат в процессе, Визирь убил его жену и заточил Саурву, вместе со всеми Дэвами, в Шкатулку когда Синдра отвергла его. Годы спустя, когда Принц находит Шкатулку одной тысячи Restraints чтоб попытаться заточить Дахака, он освобождает Саурву и его армию. Предательство Махараджи С Песочными часами и Кинжалом Времени, запертыми в сокровищницах Махараджи, Визирь задумал украсть их. Он заключил тайный союз с Королём Персии Шараманом. Визирь предаёт своего господина в обмен на выбор сокровищ из хранилищ. Однако, Визирь был разочарован, так как Кинжал был взят младшим сыном Шарамана Принцем а Песочные часы были подарены Султану Азада. Выжидая, Визирь подождал пока победоносные Персы прибыли в Азад, перед заявлением о "чуде", которое скрывалось внутри Песочных часов. Принц использовал Кинжал чтоб открыть часы, и Пески Времени были высвобождены, заражая всех кроме Визиря, Принца и пленной принцессой Фарой. Первая смерть Визирь снова потерпел неудачу. Принц и Фара бежали с Кинжалом и пробились сквозь легионы песчаных монстров в надежде вернуть Пески в Песочные часы, которые Визирь перенёс в Башню Рассвета. Им это удалось, но Фара погибла от падения с Башни, а Принц отказывается от предложения вечной жизни, вместо этого запуская Великую Перемотку, устранив события произошедшие перед тем как Визирь предаёт Махараджу. Потом Принц посещает Фару, незнающую о битвах в которых они бы сражались, и предупреждает её o предательстве Визиря и о том что произойдёт если она не прислушается к его предупреждению. Затем вошёл Визирь и сразился с Принцем, под предлогом защиты её от незваного гостя, но вскоре начал признавать свои планы по предательству Махараджи. Когда битва подошла к концу Визирь всё ещё насмехался над Принцем и поведал ему свой новый план; убить Принца и Фару и столкнуть Махараджу и Шарамана против друг друга, но был убит Принцем, который вернул Кинжал Времени Фаре. Новый Поток Времени Когда принц посещает Остров Времени и спасает Кайлину от смерти, это предотвращает песков. Благодаря этому, события Песков Времени никогда не происходят, и Визирь никогда не был убит Принцем, это означает что Визирь снова жив. На этот раз, Визирь и Махараджа посетили остров и нашли ничего кроме пустых Песочных Часов, Кинжал, Посох и огромное количество книг что поведали им историю о Императрице Времени. Когда они не нашли никаких следов, Визирь вернулся в Индию, в поисках других сокровищ. Но вскоре, Кинжал начал звать Визиря, притягивая его в Вавилон. Махараджа отказался отправляться туда, и он был убит, его королевство было захвачено, а его дочь захвачена. Становление Зерваном :Main article: Zurvan Визирь повёл армию в Вавилон и сумел пробраться ко дворцу. В это время Принц и Кайлина вернулись и были разделены , Кайлина была поймана солдатами армии Визиря. Во дворе дворца, Визирь убил Кайлину и проткнул себя Кинжалом Времени. Пески переместились в тело Визиря и заразил всех кто был рядом с ним , iвключая Принца, которому удалось противостоять и сбежать с Кинжалом. Ущерб уже был нанесён , так как Визирь претерпел ужасную трансформацию, назвав себя "Зерваном", "Богом Времени". Окончательная смерть в этом обличье, Визирь начал убивать оставшихся своих врагов и искать Принца. В конце концов, Визирь схватил Фару и планировал превратить её в свою бессмертную королеву, когда он был побеждён Принцем и проткнут Кинжалом Времени, превратившим его в песок и освободивший дух Кайлины. Геймплей Поскольку мы сражаемся с Визирем дважды в трилогии Пески Времени, у нас есть две тактики, для каждой игры, где он фигурировал. Стратегия в Песках Времени Одержать победу на Визирем довольно легко, хотя и сложно. Бой начинается с того что двое мужчин достают своё орудие в коротком видео. После этого битва начинается. Визирь стоит на краю локации, но создаёт свои песчаные копии чтоб драться с Принцем . Они приходят по одиночку, и их довольно трудно убить, так как они могут блокировать большинство атак Принца,но после одного удара очень уязвимы. Когда эти копии убиты, бежим к настоящему Визирю и бьём его. Он проломит ворота за ним. Как только он пробивает их, включается короткий синиматик, в котором Визирь насмехается над Фарой и угрожает убить её. Игра продолжается, но на небольшой период, в котором Принц бьёт Визиря, а последний падает на землю. Дальше следует другое видео, где Визирь падает на землю, Принц отдаёт Кинжал Фаре и покидает её. Два Трона Здесь есть три стадии убийства Зервана: Один на один, Стадия Speed kill и акробатика. Один на один Во время битвы один на один держится на избиении Зервана Мечом Шарамана (или даже Кинжалом Времени , хотя меч вредит Визирю больше) чтоб нанести урон. Когда он взлетает, уклоняйтесь от камней которые он кидает в вас,с помощью перекатов в то же направление куда он кидает камни . Он опуститься вниз. Продолжайте бить его.Он взлетает три раза за битву, и каждый раз когда он взлетает, количество камней, которые он кидает возрастает от одного до трёх . После третьего взлёта, если вы держитесь подальше , он будет кидать проджектайлы в вас, так что держитесь близко, но не давайте ударить себя. Блокируйте при необходимости; его удары сильны и будет глупо потерять здоровье в третьей части битвы . Speed Kill Sequence Перед моментом с speed kill, вы увидите видео минимальной длины где Зерван оторвёт части стен окружающих вас и заставит их двигаться по полу . Тогда, к вам переходит управление Принцем. Зерван будет задерживаться по бокам места битвы, рядом с колоннами, стреляя в вас снарядами. Уклоняясь от камней , двигающихся по земле и снарядов выпущенных Зерваном , которыу могут нанести вам серьезный урон если попадут в вас , взбегайте по колонне за Зерваном и начинайте Speed Kill ( не обязательно нажимать кнопку speed kill чтоб начать его, даже прыжок на него с колонны начнёт speed kill ). Проходите Speed Kill внимательней (или вас отбросит обратно к летающим камням ).Сделайте так ещё два раза . В первых двух Speed Kill'ах Принц отрежет "крылья," оставляя Зервана без какой-либо защиты , и последний так же серьезно навредит ему, в последнем приёме Принц вонзает меч Щарамана в грудь Зервана. Акробатика Короткое видео разделяет моменты с speed kill и момент с акробатикой Sequence . В видео , Визирь поднимает камни на земле высоко в воздух, сам взлетая над ними , в недосягаемости от Принца . Когда ролик кончается, вы должны найти путь по камням которые теперь парят в воздухе, прыгая, забираясь, бегая по стенам и раскачиваясь. Многие люди жаловались на проблемы с камерой в моментах с акробатикой , например что нужно в ручную поправлять камеру чтоб увидеть куда прыгать тратит много времени manually , а Зерван всегда стреляет в Принца своими снарядами, в попытках снять всё его здоровье или чтоб сбросить с камням на котором он стоит . Когда вы дойдёте до брусьев лучше залезать на них, это позволит избежать падения если в вас попадёт один из снарядов Зервана. Когда вы наконец то достигните конца камней, Зерван будет прямо перед вами. Прыгните на него. После этого будет стоп-кадр, где камера будет крутиться вокруг антагониста и протагониста . Кинжал будет святиться всё ярче и ярче весь этот отрезок времени. Нажмите кнопку speed kill'a. Принц вонзит Кинжал Визирю в грудь, затем последует короткое видео, а за ним будет синиматик , видео покажет Принца и Визиря, падающих на пол с камнями, Фарра освободилась позже (показывают Визиря умирающего и Пески Времени превращаются в дух Кайлины. Она забирает Кинжал и исцеляет раны Принца, но Тёмный Принц затягивает его в духовное измерение) она не способна была победить Визиря.. Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Опытный боец': Визирь как оказалось очень опытный в бою. Он способен был драться с Принцем с помощью посоха, though was no match for him overall due to the Prince's greater skill, agility, and youth. He claimed to have been a more formidable warrior when he was younger. *'Expert Magician:' The Vizier displays skill in the art of magic, able to overpower the Prince and Farah with a spell in Sands of Time. *'High Magical Intellect' *'Leadership' Powers The Vizier has no initial superpowers of any sort. However, he is a formidable warrior because of his cunning, intellect and his skill as a magician when wielding the Staff of Time. In the Sands of Time, it was what gave him his power *'Winds: '''The Vizier chanted a few words in a language and released a powerful gust of wind in the ''Sands of Time that blew both Farah and the Prince away with ease. *'Chain Lightning' *'Clones:' He has the ability to produce Sand Copies of himself Gallery Sands of Time Vizier 1.jpg Vizier One.jpg File:Viz0.jpg File:Final_blow.jpg The Two Thrones 1.JPG 1058162546.jpg Pop 2 3 ExtraFig2.jpg Pop 2 3 ExtraFig4a.jpg Concept Art Vizier artwork.jpg File:The_Vizier(The_Two_Thrones).jpg Zurvan.jpg Цитаты Пески Времени Два Трона Интересные факты *Визирь является альтер-эго Зурвана, который олицетворяет бога времени и пространств древних персов, он также нейтральный бог, так как его сыновья-близнецы являются олицетворением добра и зла. Его сыновья, а именно Ормуздом и Ариман, появляются Prince of Persia 2008. *Имя визиря написано с ошибками "Визир" в титрах The Sands of Time. *The Vizier has been repeatedly mislabeled as the brother of Sharaman, and therefore the uncle of the Prince. The reason for this in unclear, but it is assumed to be due to the relationship of their movie counterparts. Категория:Персонажи Категория:Антагонисты